Lost In Thought
by sarasmind
Summary: Mickey is about to marry his new wife Suzi when tradgey strikes!rnWill he get to the church on time and marry the REAL love of his life
1. Default Chapter

LOST IN THOUGHT PART 1

Mickey is marrying Suzi the women he loves but things don't run smoothly.

"Right Donald Ferguson is wanted in connection with the robbery at the High Field bank at 3pm this afternoon"

"Any ideas as to where he might of gone Guv" someone piped up

"None as yet but we have armed guards posted outside his house and the pub in Grater Street"

Great thought Kate another drug crazed lunatic

"Don't approach him by yourself this man maybe heavily armed"

Nothing unusual there then Mickey muttered under his breath

"You all know your positions so off we go and we will all be in constant radio contact all of the time"  
"Nervous" Kate said on the way to the car

"Nervous why should I be nervous"!

"You're getting married tomorrow in case you had forgotten"

"I haven't forgotten" he said with a big smile beginning to creep over his face.

Kate and Mickey were usually paired together. The DCI usually paired them together as they worked well as team and got on well together Mickey shot a lingering stare across in her direction

"What" she said

"Nothing"

"No what" she said in a sarcastic manner

"Well there was a time when I was considering marrying y..."

"Don't go there Mickey that was a long time ago"

"Doesn't stop me from thinking about it does it"

"Your marring a great woman, she really cares about you"

"I know that but it still doesn't stop me thinking what it would have been like if I had married y.."

"Chop Chop" a familiar voice came up behind them.

"Can I have a word?"

"Ill meet you in the car" Kate said

"It's ok" Jack said "this concerns you both I am going to have to rearrange you"

"Rearrange us how Guv" Kate said trying hard not to laugh

"There's been an accident at the corner of Shipley Street and we have been asked to attend" "Sow how that affects us how" Mickey said feeling slightly bemused

"I'm going to put you Mickey with Rob and Kate on the accident"

"Why" Mickey said. He loved working with Kate.

Kate made him feel at ease and wanted in the team. Rob on the other hand didn't he was useless. He couldn't even speak to someone without making them feel small.

"I just feel that Kate is better suited to this stuff"

"Great" Kate said

"That's taken the fun out of my day"

"Maybe we can meet up later and have a coffee before the big day"

"Sure" She said and shot him her smile.

It was the one thing Mickey loved about Kate the fact that she was always smiling. As Mickey made his way to the car he kept thinking of Suzi. She'd be sat at home with her feet up or doing a bit of last minute shopping. Mickey got to his car and opened the door and sat down

"I love Suzi" he said "nothings going to change that"

Rob came and got in the car and the pair of them sped off like Michael Schumacher did in a formula 1 race.


	2. RTA with a difference

"Better get on with this case then" Kate said to Jack who was looking slightly upset. "Something I should know" Kate said beginning to get worried

"There was an RTA" or road traffic accident as some people called it.

Jack hated RTA'S ever since his wife had died in one a couple of years before. When ever we got called into one he always remembered his wife.

"Uh um on my way" Kate said

She walked down the path on got into her car. She sat in the car and put the engine on. Delta Goodreem's single Innocent Eyes came on the stereo. As Kate came out of her parking space and out of the station car park she saw Mickey and Rob they were waiting to get the id on a girl who they had arrested. Properly for dink driving Kate thought to herself as a bottle of cheap whisky fell to the floor. As she drove past she saw that the woman was wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt and an Addidas jacket. The woman looked about 18 she thought to herself. Kate carried on driving until she pulled up outside the RTA.

"What have we got" she said to Honey who was standing cowering over the outline of the body looking to get some details

"Woman, mid to late 50's, didn't stand a chance" Took her to hospital but don't look good" "Cheers" Kate said and made her way to the hospital

At the hospital Kate opened the curtain and looked at the women's outline

"I know this woman" she thought "I know this woman she's ..."

She said aloud Kate couldn't bring herself to say her name no matter how hard she tried she couldn't

"Have we got an id yet" Jack said peering round the curtain

"Sort of" Kate said wishing so hard that it wasn't who she thought it was

"What do you mean sort of?" Kate sat by the side of the women stroking her hair

"It's a friend of mines mother she used to look after me when I and he were."

"Care to tell us who it is then" said Jack

"The women's name is Catherine Webb"

"Any relations nearby"

"Nearer than you think" Kate said close to tears

"Sorry but do you want to fill me in here im feeling just a little confused"

"Who else do we know with the surname Webb?"

"Wait a minute" Jack said "wait a minute are you telling me that this is Mickey's mum"

"She used to let us go and stay when we were going out. She must have been on her way down here for Mickey's wedding"

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"And ruin his wedding your more crazy then I gave you credit for Jack"

"His mum's dead!" exclaimed Jack

"He has a right to know"

"Not yet" Kate said

"We cant we can't ruin the best day of his life for him lets just wait awhile"

Mickey and Rob had come back to the station for a cuppa. Mickey thought it was fun working with Rob he enjoyed it. He found it better then he thought he would. Kate would be back soon hope fully the accident wouldn't take long and they could sit down for a coffee and a chat. He enjoyed his chats with Kate. He felt that they had become best friends. All the stuff that has happened between them had sort of pulled them closer.

"All right mate" Rob said sitting on a chair next to him

"Rob not now" He said "Im waiting for someone"

Mickey was waiting for Kate. He had been thinking for a long time now that he a Suzi weren't going to work. He decided to get married to her to see if things would change and so far they hadn't. He decided to tell Kate how he felt about her.

"No time for that" Rob Said "The super wants us to interview that drink driver we brought in this morning something to do with a robbery"

"Great" Mickey thought and he got up to leave the table

Kate and Jack were sat in the hospital with a cup of tea in their hands. Kate had silent tears streaming from her face and landing in her tea cup like rain droplets landed in puddles.

"You ok" Jack said

"Im fine" Kate said wiping the tears from her eyes hoping Jack hadn't noticed them

"Sure"

"Honestly" She said

"Never been better"

"Lets get you back to the station a?"

"Yeah" she said her voice began to get quieter She got up from the chair and put her cup of tea in the bin next to her. She turned round and she felt Jacks tight grip round her.

"It's ok now" Jack said "It's ok now"

She couldn't help it any more and she let out a big gulp. The tears began to flow and they wouldn't stop coming

"Im sorry she said" pulling away from Jack

"That's ok" he said "It's always worse when you know the person"

"I hadn't known her for long" she said. "Mickey took me to see her now and again we were good friends why would anybody want to hurt her"

"I don't know maybe just wrong place wrong time" Kate began to cry again.

She realised she wasn't crying for her but for Mickey. How's he going to take it? She knew what it was like to loose a person close to you. She didn't want him having to go through the same.

"Can I tell him" she said after a while

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Jack said

"He may understand it more if I tell him"

"if your sure" Jack said

"Im sure" Kate said


	3. I Want My Mum

Mickey and Suzi's wedding day had arrived. Mickey got up and opened the curtains. The man on the forecast last night had given out rain but the sun was shining.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Just a minute" Mickey shouted He ran downstairs to answer the door

"Morning" Smithy said "ready for the big day"

"Nearly" said Mickey

Mickey started to get ready he put his suit on and got himself looking his best

"Ready then" Smithy said

"Just one minute" He said

Mickey walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He was beginning to worry about his mum as she should have been here by now. He decided to call her just to check she was ok. He punched in the number and pressed call

"RING RING, RING RING"

Went the phone but no one answered. That's odd Mickey thought maybe she's driving. He decided to ring Kate. Kate will be at the wedding and his may all ready be there.

"Hello" She said after a couple of rings

"Hello" Mickey said "Is mum with you" "Give me a sec"

Kate said Kate looked across the room with Jack standing at the other end. She shot a longing glance at Jack

"What's up" Jack said

Kate got back on the phone just as Jack was walking across

"She's ok just phoned me actually, she stuck in traffic she will be with you in a bit"

"Why didn't she call me" Mickey said

"Maybe didn't want to bother you"

"Thanks Kate see you later"

"Yeah bye" Kate said lifelessly putting down the phone

"Your gonna have to tell him"

"Don't tell me sooner's better then later"

"Something like that"

"Thanks"

"Oh and Kate"

"Yeah"

"Good luck"


	4. I cant do this

Kate got into her car. She made her way to the church. She kept thinking of how to tell him what to say and how to say the words it only came to her when she pulled up outside the church.

Smithy was stood outside the church greeting guests when Kate pulled up. She walked over to him

"Hey" he said

"Hey yourself"

"You o.k."

"Yeah just need a word with Mickey that's all"

"Kate he's just about to get married"

"Please its important"

"Ill try" Smithy said "ill try"

"Thanks" said Kate

She made her way to a bench. She turned round to look at the church. It was beautiful all carved in stone. She didn't want to ruin Mickey's wedding but she felt she had no choice. She didn't think it was right for him to get married and not have his mum there.

Smithy went back into the church

"Mickey someone to see you"

"Tell them to go away"

"I tried" said Dale" says its important"

"Sorry Suzi sweetheart ill be back promise"

He turned to the door

"I love you Suzi" he said in that sweet voice he had. "No Matter what happens I always will"

Mickey turned opened the door and walked out. A familiar face was standing outside Mickey took one look at the person and said

" Its cool Smithy I can take it from here"

" sure "

" yeah"

Smithy made his way back inside Mickey turned round again to look at the face.

"I'm sorry" Kate said "I didn't want to have to do this but something's come up"

"You'd do anything to ruin my wedding to the most beautiful women in the world wouldn't you?" Mickey knew what was going on but he wasn't to sure. "

"You've changed your tune yesterday you couldn't stop telling me how much you wanted to marry me"

"That was then and this is now"

"So what's changed?"

"I revaluated my relationship"

"And"

"What do you think? Would I be here If I didn't think I could make a go of it" Why are you here anyway"

"We need to talk"

"Cant it wait"

Don't start Mickey please I didn't want to have to do this right here and now believe me on that one"

"Kate just go away please"

"We need to talk this is important"

"I am in the middle of my wedding this can wait"

Kate's face went white.

"Fine" she said "I tried I don't want to spilt you and Suzi up you are the best and when you are together you shine"

Kate then began to cry

"Sorry" she said "didn't want to cry I wanted to say it with a straight face

"not the waterworks I know you wanna split us up but that's not gonna work."

Mickey turned towards Kate as she lifted her head up he noticed more tears ran down her face. Mickey said in his solemn voice

"Hey what's wrong" He knew something was wrong now. He made his way over to the bench that Kate had been sitting on eailer.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Do you remember that accident Jack put me on"

"How can I forget" Mickey said "I was looking forward to working with an intelligent life form and I got you" Mickey's joke hadn't made Kate smile

Mickey looked at her again. She still had her head focused on the ground. He looked at her outline. She was amazing but all her zest for life seemed drained. Mickey had always found her funny and intelligent but right now he was beginning to see a side of her he had never seen before she was beginning to scare him. When Mickey spoke again he said

"And you came all the way down here to tell me that" he said, but he still saw tears falling from Kate's face. Mickey took her hand

"There was a car a white car"

"Um"

"The registered keeper was a Mrs. Catherine Webb"

""What" Mickey said trying so hard to take it in but he couldn't? He kept thinking his mum's dead, his mums dead but no matter how hard he thought about it, it just wouldn't register. he let go of Kate's hand with a tug.

"The registered keeper was a Mrs. Catherine Webb" Kate repeated again after a while he said

"Where is she I need to see her?" Mickey thought thinking she'd still be in hospital.

"You can't see her"

"Why can't I see her she's my mum for God's sake?"

"I am so sorry she died on the way to hospital"

Kate offered Mickey her hand but he pulled away and as he pulled away you could see silent tears running from his face he turned round and went back into the church

As he was walking to the church Kate caught him up

"You can't leave it like this" she said "Suzi will ask what's wrong"

"So"

"She's going to know something's up"

"Then I'll tell her"

"And what will you say to her sorry but I can't marry you today as my mother has just died?" "What the hell would you know about death?"

"Believe me a lot more than you"

"You don't have a clue what I'm going through"

"Believe me I know exactly what you're feeling"

Kate turned round so she could face him. She lifted his head up and took one look in his eyes and said

"Believe me I know exactly what your feeling"

"What will you say" she said and she began to walk over to a bench

"don't know he said"

" they want an id on the body" "I can't" Mickey said

"That's ok" she said Kate slid up the bench and she moved over towards him.

"It's ok now "She said holding him so tight. "Its ok now " Tears began to drip down Mickey's face. All he wanted right know was his mum.

"I've got to get back" Mickey said after a while. He stood up wiping the tears from his face "You gonna be ok"

"Oh ill be fine he said

Top of Form


End file.
